Pendy
by pendyfreak86381
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever! It's based on the 2003 Peter Pan movie. Wendy goes back to Neverland with Peter.what will happen? read and find out. discontinued. sorry
1. Chapter 1

[btw this is based on the 2003 Peter Pan]

This is my first fic! Thanks to all the people who inspired me 2 keep moving on! *Cough cough* beautywithbrains*cough cough*

Chapter 1: Missing you

Its been almost three months in Neverland since Peter took Wendy, John, Micheal, and the Lost Boys back to England. Leaving himself, and Tink behind.

It's been really lonely, and boring at Neverland now. Peter had no one to bother now that Captain Hook was dead and gone. His crew seemed to have fallen off the edge of the earth. The Lost Boys were gone, so he had no one to laugh with.

" Gaahh," he moaned.

_What's wrong Peter? _Tinkerbell chimed.

" I'm just ssssoooo bored,"Peter said.

_I don't think that's all._ She said looking into his eyes, looking for the truth.

" I miss the boys," he said.

Tinkerbell still wasn't convinced.

_You miss that Wendy girl don't you?_ She said.

" OK, yes I do," Peter admitted.

_Why don't you just bring her back? I bet that she misses you to._ Tinkerbell said.

" You really think so?" Peter asked.

Tink nodded.

"Ok, I'll go and see if she will come back with me!" He flew off into the night before Tink got to say anything else.

_Boys._ Tink rang with laughter.

Far away in London, Wendy was sitting in a chair looking out the window. Waiting for a sign of Peter. It's been 6 months in London since Peter had brought everyone back at London.

Wendy hasn't been having as much fun as everyone else. She has been in her room most of the time, waiting for Peter to come.

She's also been grumpy around the boys and her parents. And she hasn't been having the best time at school, either. People have been teasing and bullying her for liking an "imaginary" boy named "Peter pan."

She's come back home with bruises from all the people who were once her friends. Her knuckles would sometimes be bruised from the teachers smacking her knuckles with rulers for not paying attention.

" Please come soon Peter," she said drifting off to sleep.

:)So how am I doing SO FAR! PPPPLLLEEAAASSSSEE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Coming back home

Chapter 2: Coming back '_home'._

It was almost right after Wendy had fallen asleep, Peter was in London.

He soared over the smoking chimneys of brick houses until he found the one he was looking for.

He went over to the nursery window and peered in. He saw all the lost boys, John, Micheal…. But no Wendy.

He went to the next window. When he looked in, he found out that it was their parents room. He could tell it was by the sleeping bodies off the Darlings.

Peter went to the final window on the top floor of the house.

_Finally,_ Peter thought.

There asleep in a chair, was Wendy. He looked at her for a moment, wondering if he should wake her up from her sleep. She just looked so peaceful. But then again, he wanted to wake her, to see if she would come back with him.

He made up his mind, and tapped on the window.

_Tap tap tap._

She didn't move, so he tapped again, a bit louder.

_Knock knock knock._

This time Wendy's head turned, and her eyes opened. At first she didn't realize who was at the window. But then, her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

Wendy jumped up and lifted the latch of the window. When it opened, Peter flew inside.

" Peter I thought you'd never come back!" She whispered, giving him a huge hug.

" Well, I just thought that you'd rather be with your family, so I waited till I couldn't wait any more," Peter told her.

" Well its been really lonely here, even with all the lost boys," Wendy told him." I have been made fun of at school because I kept talking about you, and people would punch my arms as I passed them."

" Wow," Peter looked at her sadly, thinking it was all his fault for her getting hurt.

Wendy saw the sorry look in his eyes and said," Its not your fault."

" How did you… Never mind. I came here to ask you if you would come back with me. Back home." Peter told her.

" You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," Wendy started smiling wildly.

" So you will?" Peter asked excitedly.

Wendy had forgot Peter's "lack of knowledge" and answered," Yes."

Peter lifted up his hand and blew pixie dust on her. Then, they both walked to the window.

" Ladies first," Peter said.

Wendy stepped up on the window seal and leaned. To her surprise, she was actually doing better than the last time she flew.

_Must be from all the excitement,_ She thought to herself.

Peter then lifted off the window seal as well, and they were off.

Hope you enjoyed it! Be looking for my new story about the Teen Titans. Make fun of me if you will, but you have your obsessions, and I have mine. Review please


End file.
